64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Georgina the Giraffe
Georgina the Giraffe is a giraffe who lives in Africa. She is the tallest of all animals in Africa. Personality In almost every episode, Georgina knocks on Lucy's window to come out to the zoo to meet the animals. She is the main friend of Lucy. Georgina is eventually very kind in helping other animals in Africa. She is eventually polite to the other animals. Physical Appearance Georgina is a yellow giraffe with blue spots. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Nelson the Elephant (first appearance) * The Story of Kevin the Crocodile * The Story of Joey the Kangaroo * The Story of Snowbert the Polar Bear * The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo * The Story of Giggles and Tickles * The Story of Zed the Zebra * The Story of Adam the Armadillo * The Story of Georgina the Giraffe * The Story of Herbert the Warthog * The Story of Pauline the Pelican * The Story of the Juicy Fruit Tree * The Story of the Elephant Bird * The Story of Toby the Tortoise * The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird (no lines) * The Story of Audrey's Egg * The Story of Gary the Dromedary * The Story of Molly and Nathalie * The Story of Wally the Wombat * The Story of the Jungle Clearing * The Story of Melanie The Moose * The Story of Beverly The Beaver * The Story of Doris the Duck * The Story of Esmeralda the Snake (no lines) * The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure * The Story of Herbert's Birthday Party Season 2 * The Story of Reginald's Big Sleep * The Story of the Dawn Chorus * The Story of Phoebe the Koala * The Story of Hercule Moustache * The Story of Kevin's Magic Trick * The Story of Isabel the Flamingo * The Story of Herbert and the Watermelon of Doom * The Story of Alan the Aardvark * The Story of the Important Visitor * The Story of the Puffins of Mossy Bay * The Story of Ronald and Rosie * The Story of Nathalie's Neighbours * The Story of Casper the Chameleon * The Story of Seamus the Stork * The Story of Gary's Best Friend * The Story of Georgina's Bumbleberry Soup * The Story of Cousin Chuckles * The Story of Joey's Camping Trip * The Story of the Monster in the Forest * The Story of Boris the Bear * The Story of Melanie's Birthday Present * The Story of Petula the Parrot * The Story of Victor the Crocodile * The Story of the Hyenas' Holiday * The Story of Herbert's Peaceful Day * The Story of Annie the Anaconda Season 3 * The Story of Nelson's Nephew Nigel * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion * The Story of Lily's Little Brother * The Story of the Big Billabong Wave * The Story of Toby's New House * The Story of Jamie the Littlest Puffin * The Story of Ronald's Swimming Lesson * The Story of the Puffins' Treasure * The Story of Victor's Bad Teeth Day * The Story of Snowbert's New Friend * The Story of the Play and Splash Pool * The Story of Melanie's Little Helpers * The Story of Joey's Sleepover * The Story of the Jungle Pie * The Story of Jazz the Carnival King * The Story of Patsy the Porcupine * The Story of the Together Stones * The Story of Thelma the Whale * The Story of the Best Christmas Tree Ever * The Story of Alan's Catchy Tune * The Story of the Baby Bison * The Story of Zed the Hero of Africa * The Story of Herbert's Watermelons * The Story of Doris's Precious Things * The Story of Leopoldo the Llama * The Story of Tallulah the Toucan Season 4 * The Story of Zed's Really Helpful Mood * The Story of the Flamingo Festival * The Story of the Jimjameree Tree * The Story of Alfie and Charlie's Canoe * The Story of the Whale Trip * The Story of Horace the Hare * The Story of the Boomerangball Game * The Story of the End of the Rainy Season Clean * The Story of a Long Night in the Jungle * The Story of the Record-Breaking Puffins * The Story of the Merry Jinglewhizz * The Story of the Cooking Contest * The Story of the House of Leaves * The Story of Ronald and His Boulders * The Story of the Savannah Craze * The Story of the Great Rains * The Story of the Jungle Ball * The Story of Alan's Scooter * The Story of Bao Bao's Long Goodbye * The Story of Reginald's New Look * The Story of Confuse-us the Carp * The Story of the Last Buluru Berry * The Story of Washi-Washi Day * The Story of Doris' Flower * The Story of Gertie the Goat * The Story of Tallulah's Surprise Present Gallery Animation Ep 1 0.jpg Ep 1 01.jpg Ep 1 02.jpg Ep 1 03.jpg Ep 1 2.jpg Ep 1 7.jpg Georgina.jpg|Georgina knocking on Lucy's window. Giraffe.jpg Tangled Neck.jpg|Georgina with her neck tangled. Ep 92 6.jpg|Georgina in her lovely garden Other Georgina Book Cover.jpg|Book cover of Georgina the Giraffe Trivia * She is An Vrombaut's favourite character, alongside Herbert. Also, her favourite animal is the giraffe. * Georgina is based on a reticulated giraffe. * Georgina and Lucy are also mascots of 64 Zoo Lane. * Georgina has a different voice in the American version done by Lobster Films. She is voiced by Diane Perry. * There is an error when Georgina sings during the dawn chorus. She vocalises when making a sound. This is false, because giraffes make bleating noises and mooing noises. * Her favourite berry is Bumbleberry. She also likes Bumbleberries on soup. * Georgina is the tallest of all animals, as stated above. * Georgina is the first character whose name starts with the letter "G". * Georgina has a grandmother as revealed in Season 2. * Georgina is the only storyteller not from North America that tells stories that take place in North America. ** Also, she is the last storyteller that tells stories outside her hometown. * Georgina was inspired by the paper mâché model of a giraffe during development of the series. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Females Category:Mammals Category:Heroines Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Giraffes Category:Protagonists